Discovery of The Soul Amidst the Darkness
by Chibirya
Summary: A epilogue fic (I'll never get tired of them) with action, a SydneyxAshley pairing, and plot. nifty!
1. Default Chapter

ashsyd1

Discovery of the Soul Amidst the Darkness 

Chapter One: The Dream of Life 

Before the story begins do you all mind if I rant and whine a bit? Don't worry it won't take too long. ^_- 

1. This story is a rough draft so C&C is welcomed and needed.   
2. This story is shonen ai/ yaoi type stuff, it's AshleyxSydney pairing, but not too mushy I promise. (They kinda hate each other right now) 

SD Sydney: I think that's a major turn off you'd better put some lemon in here. 

SD Me: No way! This story will be thoughtful and meaningful dammit! 

SD Sydney: I think your just trying to find a good excuse for Ashley and I to be a couple, which is fine but I want some lemon woman!! 

SD Ashley: >_ Be good. (holds a mace quite threateningly) 

SD Sydney: Fine I'll have to make my own lemon. (grabs Ashley and drags him away.) 

SD Me: O.O Anyway this ia Alternate Universe fic (creativity is fun!) so Ashley and Sydney will be a bit out of character. Anyway that's all! Finally! Thanks for reading. 

****** 

"This a interesting way to spend the after life." Sydney Losstarot remarked with a gesture of a metal claw. Currently he was walking through a meadow filled with sweet smelling flowers and a blue sky, with a panther beside him.   
"You really piss me off." The panther growled softly. "Was it really such a difficult task to stay alive? The great and powerful Sydney killed by a dying old man. You are a complete ass."   
The slight blonde shrugged off the comment and reached down to pluck a flower from the ground. "Mullenkamp, of all forms… why a panther?" He asked plucking off each perfect petal and letting the wind carry them away.   
"It amuses me. Why do you keep your claws?" She replied.   
"They amuse me." He replied dryly tossing aside the remaining stem.   
"He will die. Is that what you want Sydney?" Mullenkamp said with a snarl returning to the subject that she had been trying to bring to the stubborn sorcerer's mind since he died.   
"Ashley Riot doesn't need me and I'm tired, sick of the games I've had to play." Sydney admitted, folding metal arms across his chest.   
The panther stopped in her tracks for a moment and stared at the slight young man near her. "Didn't think you were the type capable for a conscience. It doesn't matter what you think however in this matter Sydney. You know I'm right, if he dies everything will be lost."   
"Mullenkamp when a new successor is chosen there is never a need for the old Rood Bearer to live. What is so damn different now?" Sydney asked outright sick of her constant harping.   
"A great deal, every Rood Bearer is chosen as you know to face a certain calamity or play a role in those events. Ashley Riot with face something that is well beyond his power and that is why I warned you of the your father's intentions. But you never listen or care." The panther said with weary exasperation. With a sigh the former priestess changed forms, back into her original human shape. With a wave of a braceleted arm she indicated for Sydney to follow her.   
While the scenery did not change, little ever changed in this place, it was not the heaven so often supposed by others. It was merely where Mullenkamp's domain, to be put simply and followers of other Gods would a find a place among them. Or that was, as much the former priestess would divulge to her prophet. After a few moments Sydney found a pond laying by his feet, filled with shimmering water that gave it a strange mirror like quality. However the figure of Goddess and prophet were the only images seen in its depths.   
Always one for melodrama. Sydney thought sourly as Mullenkamp turned to face him, a grim look on her face. She gestured to the mirror like water and it immediately shifted, distorting both images until it was nothing but a blur of color. The sorcerer waited impatiently folding iron clad arms across his pale chest as the water cleared, bringing the images or Ashley Riot and a battle. 

******* 

In the midst of a densely clad forest walked a brown cloaked figure. The hood was drawn securely over the giant figure's face, obscuring any hope of a view of his face. Despite the figure's size it moved rather quickly even as light began to retreat quickly from it's vision. A disquieting chill settled over the area and the forest seemed to be holding its breath, for there was no sound at all.   
A hand from under the protective covers of the cloak reached upward to pull it off and tossed it aside. There stood Ashley Riot, a changed man from his experiences from Lea Monde, his expression was still as cold as ever but an aura of power emanated him that was no longer merely physical. He was clad only in pitch-black pants and arm length leather gloves of a similar color. In a flash Ashley's preferred sword, the Fandango, appeared in his hands.   
"Show yourself." The Rood Bearer said with calm steely voice. After a moment of unnatural silence the air began to crackle and sizzle with electricity, a circle of Dark power glowing beneath Ashley's feet. The energy gathered itself in front of the former VKP agent; beginning to take on a resemblance of a human form, it appeared partially rotted and icily pale.   
As the form became clearer Ashley recognized who the monster was. "Guildenstern?"   
"I will have my vengeance Riot." The undead pointed a once elegantly clad arm at Ashley. An analyze grimoire, that had been cast when the monster had first began to appear revealed that his opponent would be quite a challenge. Energy began to crackle in Guildenstern's hands as Ashley charged forward, sword gleaming in the fading light. The undead stood firm and blocked the intended blow and all the others in the chain of blows that followed. With a mere backhand he sent the young man stumbling backward. The former man's speed was unnaturally fast as it unloosed the spell from its fingertips.   
However the young Rood Bearer was prepared with a teleportation spell, as the spell landed burning the ground he had stood on. Guildenstern stared in wide-eyed confusion and then a sword slashed his backside. The former Crimson Blades' leader swung around his sword slashing fast towards its intended target.   
However a shield appeared in Ashley's hand instantly blocking the attack. The knight's sword found its way to the zombie's shoulder, discolored blood spewing from the wound. The zombie's eyes flashed blood red as a hand snapped to Ashley's wrist crushing it in a powerful grip. The knight's face contorted in agony, surprise and pain forcing him to drop his sword.   
Ashley forced his body to remain steady, trying to keep the undead's sword firmly blocked with his shield. However Guildenstern had other plans; he dragged the former Riskbreaker forward by his wrist attempting break Ashley's grip on the shield however the knight merely let the shield go and ducked the sword grazing a shoulder. Then Ashley tackled the zombie knocking it down. In a flash Ashley retrieved his sword and flipped backwards, standing and ready with another attack. The Dark swirled on his fingertips answering eagerly to his call, Guildenstern shambled to his feet just as a spout of flame burst into life covering the zombie in fiery tendrils of unforgiving heat. The zombie screamed its anger and pain as it charged forward sword slashing at Ashley.   
The knight dodged easily, teleporting behind the raging undead. Ashley's blade stained with crimson as it barraged Guildenstern with a chain of staggering blows. However when the knight finally missed the zombie took an opportunity to tackle Ashley, before the intended victim could realize what was happening, and dig its teeth into his shoulder. The pain and nausea only managed to enrage the knight, a howl escaping his lips as his sword flashed upward breaking the connection between head and neck. He pulled the head off his shoulder by its hair, and stood up kicking the body away from the missing body part it searched for. Then the knight stepped back and energy burst from his hand engulfing the body and then it exploded in a flash of light.   
The head's eyes rolled in its head appearing quite dead but the former Riskbreaker knew better, he had to. With an almost a cruel thought Ashley's sword disappeared from his hands and seconds later a huge mace replaced it. Guildenstern's eyes widened in horror at the knight's evil smirk as the hammer lifted and then came crashing down upon it. 

******* 

"I wonder where he learned to think like that." Mullenkamp asked with a wry smile as the scene faded from view.   
The sorcerer didn't bother to repress a chuckle, seeing that bastard Guildenstern killed like that was absolutely delicious revenge. Despite the implications from the scene he had just viewed.   
"Who has the power to bring Guildenstern back is the question you're expecting me to ask right?" Sydney finally asked folding metal arms across his chest.   
"I've learned to expect anything from you my evil little prophet." Mullenkamp teased as she stood absently brushing off his skirt.   
"Yet you do expect to beg for existence for the sake of dear Ashley." The sorcerer returned angrily and turned his back on the goddess. "I'm not going back, he's better off alone."   
"Don't be that way." A pair of silk clad arms circled Sydney's waist in a gentle hug, the sorcerer cursed under his breath but allowed himself to lean in the comfort offered. It reminded him of his childhood when his only companions were the spirits of the dead, and the silk clad woman would enfold him in a warm embrace. "I bet you wish for the Rood Bearer's touch rather than mine. I'm not jealous but I'd rather not see love blind one such as you. Be wary little one for this chosen one is a double edged sword."   
Sydney stiffened from her words. "Be silent." He commanded although truly Mullenkamp was only humoring him by complying. All around them it was silent save for a gentle wind that blew threw the grass, trees, and the pond at their feet. One could almost believe this place to be real Sydney thought for a moment, that one was truly still alive. It was like being another world, a place that was silent, beautiful, and lonely as a grave.   
I'm so selfish the sorcerer thought, I want Ashley back even if it means hurting him again. "Is there really a purpose for my return to mortal existence?" Sydney asked with a sigh.   
"To protect the one you love." Mullenkamp's laugh tinkled in his ear and she let go of her prophet.   
"You are a manipulative wretch."   
"And you are quite fortunate that I love you so much dear Sydney. Now go to your master like a good boy." She laughed again and with a swirl of skirts disappeared from Sydney's view. 

****** 

What is going on between Ashley and Syddie boy? What the heck is Mullenkamp talking about? Could this chapter be anymore vague and confusing? Is Guildenstern's resurrection pointless vengence by a silly author or is there a major plot point here? Will the author stop doing stupid SD scenes with Ashley and Sydney? Some of these questions will be answered on the next chapter of this nameless fic! 

(As you may tell this author likes her DragonballZ, it's very good!)   
  
  



	2. Haunting Dreams

ashsyd2

Chapter 2: Haunting Images

He-ey! ^_^ I just wanna thank all those who tried to help me pick a title and for the reviews too! Me love reviews! 

SD Sydney: Sure as hell took you long enough to write a second chapter. When will the next one be Christmas? 

SD Me: (happily ignoring and dancing) 

SD Ashley: .....You don't want to see what she'll write anyway. 

SD Me: ^_^ Another word and I'll bring in Merlose + Hardin. 

SD Ash + Syd: (Both shut up.) 

SD Me: Why don't you run off and inspire some lemon for me? 

SD Ashley: We've been doing that for months. 

SD Sydney: And you only wrote one damn chapter in that time and it sucks anyway. 

SD Me: Merlose! Hardin! 

SD Ashley + Sydney: AAACCCCKKKKK!!! (run away) 

SD Me: Anyways ^_^ Enjoy! 

****** 

The town was completely silent filled with the sounds of whispered breaths from the wind. The people within their walled comfort slept peacefully, all undisturbed save for one: and while it appeared Ashley Riot slept soundly, exhausted from his fight with the zombie, dream images haunted his mind.   
His dream self wandered though an endless void, walking a straight path, his cold eyes constantly focused on the view in front of him. Minutes passed and a door appeared in the horizon, making itself known to Ashley. The knight did not quicken his pace, at the sight he merely stayed in stride expression detached.   
"For god's sake you could at least look at least a little bit interested." An exasperated voice sounded in the knight's ears.   
In response Ashley sighed and folded arms across his chest. "I'm not interested in your games Losstarot. Just tell me what you came here for so that I can some rest before I hear Mullenkamp's 'prophecies' and dead spirits whining."   
"Tsk." The blonde appeared in front of the knight shaking a clawed finger reproachfully. "Those dream prophecies are vital to the choices you will make in the future, believe me you will need their guidance."   
Ashley crossed his arms and frowned with irritation. "I'd hardly even call them prophecies, they are just my fragmented memories and images. Why won't your goddess just come out and say what is to be done, rather than confusing the hell out of me."   
"The past has lessons that will impact your future." The sorcerer smiled mockingly almost sure that Mullenkamp said the same thing to him years before. "Besides it would just be too damn simple."   
The former VKP agent responded with an icy glare that would have sent chills down an ordinary man's spine. "You mean it would be harder for you or our dear goddess to manipulate me."   
The attack was piercing but the sorcerer's shields were strong, and so his smirk only grew, grateful that the expression was enough to distract the Riskbreaker from the truth in his eyes. "Ah the less experienced would call it manipulation. I should think guidance is a better word."   
"So guide me and be done with it." Ashley said giving into his frustration and annoyance.   
Sydney cocked his head to the side studying the dream version of Ashley and then snapped clawed fingers; the gesture seemed to summon specific scenery. Ashley's breath caught in his throat, brown eyes fixed upon the Rood etched into the ceiling of a church. A very familiar church.   
The sorcerer laughed at Ashley's initial shock. "Come now knight there is no better place to have a chat."   
Ashley's surprise faded at the statement; "Oh, you mean there's another reason other than a strange fetish for death?"   
"Bah." Sydney snorted and settled himself on a pew, crossing leather-clad legs. "No one of importance died here, and look I've even left out my decorative blood stain."   
Ashley stared at the sorcerer for a moment and then looked back at the floor. "So it is." For a second Sydney could almost see the faint curving of the reserved man's face quirk upwards, almost but not quite ready to be called a smile.   
"I'll be damned." Sydney swore under his breath softly. Didn't think that it would work. "Anyway," he leapt off the pew with a burst of energy, "How much do you know about summoning Ashley?"   
"Not much more than you taught." Ashley admitted as he watched the sorcerer kneel by the Rood engraved on the floor.   
"Time for another lesson then." Sydney motioned for Ashley to move beside him. "As you know different symbols have different power, the Rood symbol is the strongest and reserved only for you the bearer of the Blood Sin. You have the power to summon a demon."   
"Why would I even want to?" Ashley asked voice laced with suspicion.   
"Do you know who and what demons really are? They are merely dead who were powerful when they walked among the living. So the greatest and most feared beasts among mankind are nothing more than resurrected humans." The sorcerer explained for once a serious expression on his pale features.   
"That is what you want then? To be a mindless monster like the zombie Guildenstern I found in the forest? You can't be serious." Ashley's brown eyes were wide with disbelief.   
"There is a way around that 'mindless monster' issue." Sydney shrugged appearing nonchalant. "A bond with the Rood Bearer will restore my mind and give me a fair share of power in accordance with my demonic abilities." He would have continued to speak if Ashley's fist had not crashed to the floor, making the candles shake and jolting the sorcerer as well. When the knight turned his face to the startled prophet it was cold, gaze piercing.   
"What exactly do you want from this Sydney Losstarot? You had no interest in staying alive the last time I saw you. Now you want to trade your humanity to walk among the living? Why do you persist in your damned attempts to toy with my mind?"   
It was Ashley's turn to be startled as metal claws grabbed his face and pulled him down to Sydney. The metal dug into warm skin, drawing blood, the knight shook despite himself as smirking lips pressed lightly against his and whispered words softly. "Tired of me all ready? Well I'm sorry to tell you but the games are just beginning and next time it won't be so kind. I can promise you that. So let me…" Ashley's breath hitched in his throat as the sorcerer's tone changed from malicious to a husky and the pressure of warm lips increased considerably. Sydney removed his painful grip on the knight's face and grasped his hand, enjoying the close contact for as long as it would last.   
He felt Ashley's confusion and anger acutely as a hand roughly pushed him off. Brown eyes staring in confusion and hurt as the hand shook under his own, Sydney knew that he would react this way and hated the fact that he could do this to the knight.   
"Why? Sydney?" The sorcerer started to move away at the sound of the knight's voice, but Ashley was quick to stand up and pull Sydney close.   
"I'm sorry about the scratches but it's only a dream Riskbreaker, they won't scar that handsome face of yours." The sorcerer replied coolly and disappeared from the knight's grasp. "Perform the summoning tomorrow night…and pleasant dreams."   
Before the knight could react the scene faded from his view, quickly replaced with the void of darkness he had been before the mage appeared. The dream version of Ashley stared at the ground, his features clenched in anger, and a few moments allowed himself to succumb to the darker feeling. Then he stood once more, his face stoic as he took in the sight of the thousands of doors that stood before him.   
There was no way to tell how many there were; they seemed to be an infinite number. Sydney had told him once that each door represented a dream to be had every night. These were the Roodbearer's dreams, Ashley would have them for as long as he held the its power.   
The knight walked forward to the door closest to him, the only one that would open tonight. He touched the handle lightly and the door swung open without hesitation. Within seconds the void disappeared, replaced by a lonely and destitute field. The trees were broken shells of the life they once held, gnarled and twisted skeletons. It seemed as if the land only held shades of gray, it was silent death and despair.   
"What is this desolation?" The former Riskbreaker asked aloud breaking the silence that lay so thickly in the atmosphere. Even as the words were spoken, the sound of a song broke through the trees. 

_When I woke from my dream_   
_ Finding you no where to find_   
_ And suddenly I remembered_   
_ Made me smile bitterly_

The voice was soft and beautiful, carrying each note fluidly; nearly shattering the deathlike feeling that permeated throughout. Without understanding why Ashley sought out the source of the sound, and it lead him through the desolate landscape. 

_The fading feel of your touch_   
_ Still fresh on my fingertip._

The fog seemed to thicken with every step, but the knight continued unconcerned, the sweet sounds his only guide. It clouded his vision, made sight impossible and each step uncertain.   
  
_I want to hear your voice, to touch you_   
_ But it is no longer possible_   
_Though this world is still_   
_ As beautiful as always_   
_ But you are no longer around_   
_ It still amazed me_

The knight took one more step and found himself out of the dense fog. He found himself in the midst of a garden. It was strikingly beautiful; the scent of green life hung in the air along with the soft sound of birdsong. In the center was a single bench, occupied by a figure dressed in long white robes. The pale apparition had its back turned to the dreaming knight, the only thing he could see was shoulder length blonde hair. 

_The time we were together_   
_ I know it was real_   
_ The world where we came_   
_ Was really beautiful, right?_

"Sydney…?" As soon as the words were spoken the song stopped, uncompleted, and a jarring silence followed. Confused the knight moved forward but halted as the white cloth fell to the soft yielding grass. The Rood tattoo lay on skin stretched to the bone, and long gashes were cruelly decorated along its dark length. Blood poured along slim sides its source from the stumps connected to narrow shoulder blades.   
A fine delicate face marred by bruises and blood turned to stare at Ashley. Tears trickled from tormented eyes like open wounds that were strewn across a bare torso. Ashley wasn't sure when his legs gave out but in that dreadful moment he found his body pressed upon it eyes never able to leave the sickening image before him. 

_The blue sky spread above_   
_ The song of the wind_   
_ The warm sunlight_   
_ Made my tears flowing down___

_ Although this world remains_   
_ As beautiful as it was_   
_ But your not being here_   
_ Still perplex me_

****** 

SD Sydney: Sick woman... 

Sd Me: What's wrong with a little angst? ^_^ 

SD Ashley: Nothing....but this shows signs of a lot more angst coming along. 

SD Me: At least there was pretty music. 

Anyway this song is from Breath of Fire 4, cool ne?   
  
  
  



End file.
